smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Contest!
CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! _________________________ Synopsis: Junior and his friends find out about the band contest and decide to participate. Meanwhile, other people find out about the contest and decide to form their own bands to enter! _________________________ At the “Welcome to Pensacola”! sign, Dethklok is seen driving their bus into the city. They eventually crash the car into Fatass and crash into a wall, turning Fatass into a splatter of blood. The five exit. Nathan Explosion: See, Murderface? I told you not to drive while high on mercury! Murderface: But Mercury is delicious! Skwisgaar: Well, we made it to the city. Toki: Now we have to find where to perform! Nathan Explosion: Right. Suddenly, they spot a commercial playing on a TV. Goodman: Coming soon from Alliance Records! It’s the Power of Rock contest! Many bands from different cities come together to compete against each other in a musical showdown! Come participate now at the Pensacola Civic Center! Nathan Explosion: Hey, Guys! It looks like we can enter that contest! Pickles: Yeah! Lots of people will be excited for us! Murder Man is seen and spots them. Murder Man: Who are you? Nathan Explosion: Look out! An alien cyborg! Murder Man gets chased away by a bunch of klokateers wielding axes. Murderface: He’s getting chased by our klokateers! Nathan Explosion: Ok. We should head to the civic center to play. Dethklok leaves. Meanwhile. Junior, Joseph, Cody, Jeffy, Bob and Toad are seen watching TV. Junior: So, where should we perform at? Joseph: How about Chef Pee Pee’s Family Diner? Junior: No. That got destroyed. A battered and bruised version of Tom from Tom and Jerry emerges from behind the couch. Tom: (droning) Don’t you believe it? Tom disappears into the couch. Cody: Who was that? Bob: No clue. Junior: Hey, guys! There’s a commercial! Goodman: Coming soon from Alliance Records! It’s the Power of Rock contest! Many bands from different cities come together to compete against each other in a musical showdown! Come participate now at the Pensacola Civic Center! Toad: Nice! We can enter that contest! Bob: Cool! Junior: Sweet! Let’s head to the civic center! Junior and the others leave. Meanwhile. At Sportster’s, Mario, SMG4, SMG4 Bowser, SMG4 Luigi, Meggy, Tari, Saiko and Fishy Boopkins are seen. Saiko: Hey, Guys! So I’m getting really excited to appear more often in stories! Tari: Nice! SMG4: Hey! We haven’t appeared either! I was only in like the New Years special! SMG4 Mario: Same here! Fishy Boopkins: Agreed! Meggy: Well, it’s cool that all of us are starting to get roles! Saiko: Got a notification from RH. Chapter 2 of “Lost Memories” is out. Suddenly, everyone in Sportsters run off. Dave Miller: I think they all left to see it. SMG4 Mario: Probably! Boko is seen sneaking out of a vent and trying to grab SMG4 Mario’s spaghetti. However, SMG4 Mario catches him and transforms into a demonic figure. SMG4 Mario: STAY AWAY FROM MY SPAGHETTI! Boko: AHH!! Boko climbs back into the vents. SMG4 Mario turns back to normal as the commercial reappears. Goodman: Coming soon from Alliance Records! It’s the Power of Rock contest! Many bands from different cities come together to compete against each other in a musical showdown! Come participate now at the Pensacola Civic Center! Saiko: Cool! They’re holding a band contest! Tari: I know! Kind of reminds me of when we formed a band to diss Bob back when he had a rap career. Saiko: You mean Darkest Hour? Tari: Yes! Saiko: Speaking of which, since it’s a band contest, we should bring back our band! SMG4: Nice! Fishy Boopkins: Sweet! SMG4 and the others leave. Meanwhile. The two shadowy figures are seen exiting the bus. ???: So, this is Pensacola? ???: Looks like it! ???: Pretty huge! The two then spot the commercial. Goodman: Coming soon from Alliance Records! It’s the Power of Rock contest! Many bands from different cities come together to compete against each other in a musical showdown! Come participate now at the Pensacola Civic Center! ???: Cool! They’re holding a contest involving bands! ???: Looks like we can enter to entertain people! The two enter the bus and drive off. Meanwhile. At a large warehouse, I.M.A Sureshot watches through a security camera as people begin ordering tickets for the event. I.M.A Sureshot: Yes! Everyone is going according to plan! I.M.A Sureshot laughs evilly as the episode ends. ______________________ ______________________ Trivia Coming soon Category:CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! Category:The Battle of the Bands Arc! Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Joseph Episodes Category:Cody Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Toad Episodes Category:Bob Episodes Category:SMG4 Episodes Category:SMG4 Mario Episodes Category:SMG4 Luigi Episodes Category:Meggy Episodes Category:Tari Episodes Category:Saiko Episodes Category:Fishy Boopkins Episodes Category:SMG4 Bowser Episodes Category:Dave Miller Episodes Category:Boko Episodes Category:Nathan Explosion Episodes Category:Skwisgaar Skwigelf Episodes Category:Toki Wartooth Episodes Category:William Murderface Episodes Category:Pickles the Drummer Episodes Category:Ami Episodes Category:Yumi Episodes Category:I.M.A Sureshot Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:Goodman Episodes